


Believe

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. For the requests/Drabbles/oneshots thingy-DeanxReader, the inspiration: “Believe” by Hollywood Undead. Please and thank you this is the first time I’ve ever asked for anything hope I did it right 😖 Also I’m in love with all the stories here. You all are so talented and I love you all. AHHHHHHH I’m so sorry I forgot the relationship. Either the reader is a sister, or a good friend(TBH whatever you feel is right). This is in regards to the song “Believe” by Hollywood Undead. I’m sorry





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. For the requests/Drabbles/oneshots thingy-DeanxReader, the inspiration: “Believe” by Hollywood Undead. Please and thank you this is the first time I’ve ever asked for anything hope I did it right 😖 Also I’m in love with all the stories here. You all are so talented and I love you all. AHHHHHHH I’m so sorry I forgot the relationship. Either the reader is a sister, or a good friend(TBH whatever you feel is right). This is in regards to the song “Believe” by Hollywood Undead. I’m sorry

Leaning on the door frame to your room, Dean had his arms crossed over his chest. You looked so peaceful, so innocent. Then there was him. This life had eaten away at any goodness that had ever been inside of him. His jaw tightened as he fought back the tears.

Dean never had a real home, Sam never had a real home, but you? You had. You’d have a loving mother, an awesome step-father, and an older sister. Then they were ripped from you. Word got around that Sam and Dean Winchester had a little sister. Half sister, really, but technicalities didn’t matter to demons, to vampires, or anything else the boys had hunted down over the years.

Here you were, two years later. You were nearing those harder years of growing up- your teenage years. Years when a home, friends, and normalcy was most important. “Dean?” Came the voice of Jody, rough with the remnants of sleep. 

He held his finger up to his lips before gently shutting your door. “Can you keep an eye on her?” He asked, worry filling his eyes.

“What’s going on?” She asked him, furrowing her brows. “Why are you just walking away from your baby sister in the middle of the night?”

“Because I’m no good, Jody!” He said as loud as he dared. “I’ve never had a real home, not really. I’ve always lived out of motels, and the back seat of Baby.” There was a fire in his eyes that Jody rarely saw. “There’s nothing good left in me. I’ve been beaten down, and broken.” His voice cracked. “We’re only ever in one place long enough for a hunt. We’re always on the run. From cops, to the FBI, to monsters. That’s no life for her. That’s not what she deserves. I don’t want her growing up looking for revenge for her family!” He pointed to your door as he spoke. “I thought I could do it. I thought I could take her in, be there, be a big brother…But I’m failing. I should have known I couldn’t do it. I should have see the signs telling me that I’m the last person that should be raising a kid.” He ran his hand over his mouth, looking away so she wouldn’t see how much this was really killing him. How badly he wanted to be able to take care of you. “She’ll be safe with you. Please.” His voice was just above a whisper.

Even she was hurting now. Her chest ached for him, so she nodded. “At least stay to say goodbye?” She asked.

He shook his head before glancing at your bedroom door. “I can’t.” He told her. “It’ll break me.”

Jody watched him walk away from her, his body turning the corner moments before her backdoor could be heard. With the click of the latch, she waited right where she was, waiting for the sound of the Impala. She hoped that she wouldn’t hear it, that he’d turn around, and come right back in. But, when the Impala roared to life, her heart broke for you. She now had the job of explaining this to you, and hoping it didn’t break you completely.

* * *

You were 15 the next time you saw Dean Winchester. Only because Jody called him, begging him and Sam to come get you. You were running away, drinking, and losing control. When you had heard that Dean had simply left in the middle of the night, it felt like the last two people you had were taken from you. Sam and Dean had been your only family, and now they were gone.

At first, Sam tried to call, tried to keep in touch. However, you’d hang up on him, or simply set the phone down and let him listen to the silence. Eventually, he got the idea. He’d call Jody for updates, but never asked for you. While you didn’t want to talk to him, it hurt that he’d stopped. It was like opening an old wound of being abandoned.

“Where is she?” Dean snapped as soon as Jody opened the door for them that evening.

Jody raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, hello to you, too.” She shot back. “She’s in her room. I hope.” She sighed.

Sam looked at her, confused. “What do you mean ‘you hope’?”

“That’s what I mean. I hope she’s there.” She motioned to the back, having them follow her. When she knocked on your door, and heard nothing, she groaned. Her hand turned the knob and opened the door. “Yup. She’s gone.” She sounded so done by this point.

“Where would she go?” Dean asked, walking in and looking around. Spotting something poking out from under your bed, he knelt down and pulled it out before setting it on the bed. “Great. She’s a fucking Winchester.” He sighed, hands on his hips. It was a box with small empty bottles of whiskey, knives, and clippings of strange deaths.

Sam’s heart dropped. “She’s been hunting…” His eyes went to Jody.

She held her hands up. “I thought that she was sneaking out to see boys, or get into fights.” Jody explained. “I had no idea that’s what she’d been doing.”

“We have to find her.” Sam breathed. “Soon.”

Dean nodded, grabbing the stack of clippings. He handed some to Sam, and some to Jody. “Find anything recent, and close. Somewhere a 15 year old girl can get to.” He ordered, looking through his already.

* * *

Dean’s hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched, eyes on the road in front of him. Sam glanced at his brother, worried. They had found two cases that looked like they could be it. Jody took one, Sam and Dean the other. The other would meet up with whoever found her. Dean was terrified of what he might find. This was his fault. In trying to do something good, he’d broken you. Which was what he was trying to avoid.

They were about 10 minutes out from their destination when Sam’s phone rang. “Yeah?” He asked, hopeful. Listening to Jody, his heart dropped and he glanced at Dean. “Turn around. Jody found her.” He did his best to keep calm, and not make Dean flip out right there.

* * *

Jody was waiting outside the old house when the Impala came to a halt. The headlights lit up her body, Dean jumping out of the car and running past her. Sam moved slower, knowing that it didn’t matter.

Dean felt like he’d be sick when he saw you laying on the beat up couch. You were breathing- but barely. You were pale, and bloody. Looking up, you gave him a small smile. “You should see the other guy.” You managed, causing you to cough. Blood moved down your chin, not that you cared.

He knelt next to you, taking your hand. “Cas!” He called out, hoping that the angel could do something. “CAS!” Nothing. “Come on, man.” He choked out, moving hair from your forehead. “I’d take your place if I could. It should be me lying there. I’d die for you in a heartbeat.” He told you.

When he realized that you weren’t breathing, he broke. His body shook with sobs before he got up, kicking over the already broken and dusty furniture.

Outside, Sam and Jody could hear him. Sam was crying himself, and Jody had her eyes closed, trying to remember you as you had been that morning- not as she had found you. The noise started to die down, and then out walked Dean with your body. Your head hung back, your arms down at your sides. His jaw was set, a determined look on his face.

Sam watched his brother walk by the two of them, not saying a word. “Dean?” He asked, wondering what was going on. “Dean?” He called out again.

Finally, Dean stopped, but not for Sam. “Crowley! You get your ass up here you son-of-a-bitch!” He yelled into the night sky.

Crowley appeared moments later. “Yes, Squirrel?” He asked smoothly.

Dean looked like he could wipe through all of Hell at the moment. “Bring her back. I want to make a deal.”


End file.
